Armageddon ~ Ragnarok: Chapter Five
The assassin was nothing they expected. She was a young girl, of at least twelve years of age. Her hair was long and jet black, two shorter strands secured by silver pins with ancient inscriptions on them, reaching down to her undeveloped breasts. Her eyes were a brilliant violet with flecks of pure alabaster. Her dress was tight and white, the top being lace designs up to her neck. She wore a cloak which was an off white which also was off the shoulders secured by two large silver bracelets with ancient bird designs on them over her arms, until her hands, covering her weapons. Her legs were in long black thigh highs, with black lace coming from the openings at the top. She wore white sandals. All the white would represent her innocence, yet nothing was bloodstained. Was she that good? John Mitch was reminded constantly of his younger sister, who had died a few years ago, Emily Gabriel. When he looked at the assassin, he couldn't help but think of his sister. "I am sorry," she sighed. "But I am here to finish what I started..." Everyone looked on in shock. They still couldn't process that the deadliest assassin was a little girl, yet that she was so determined to kill Sterling. Suddenly, her Ribbons of Ariadne whirled through the air directly towards Sterling. "Kyah!" cried Melanie who had loosed a water bullet that deflected it's path, stabbing into the wall behind Sterling. "Ace, get Sterling to safety." "Cover me." demanded Ace as he then pushed through, the hospital bed dodging each of her attacks with his abilities. Bullets had flown from the slingshot and slapped the pointed ends away at a quickened pace. He then kicked off the girl's back a large magic circle appearing. "Hermes' Flying Boots!" he cried as he kicked off of her, sending her flying at a fast pace, knocking him and the bed into the next room, as he locked the door. "You don't have to do this, Tayler." comforted John Mitch. "You don't understand!" yelled Tayler. "I need money! I need to live!" "But for you to live you don't need other's to die." "Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" she demanded. Wind, gather and guide my weapons with the gale force of the ancient Thunderbird, she thought as wind encircled her two ropes. Twin Tunderbirds, swoop she continued as she then propelled herself high into the air. She threw forward the two threads with metal ends, as the ropes were encircled by wind, the tips now bearing the face of a bird, large wings now forming midway on the rope. Feathers made of wind hand fallen to the ground as they had then descended onto John Mitch. Melanie attempted to use her water bullets but they had simply been shred to nothing by the birds. He blocked one with his spear, deflecting it into the ground, but he was then also attacked by the other, stabbing him through the left arm. He screamed. His cry, although, wasn't of pain. It was of determination to triumph. He threw his spear at her and suddenly, magic had been added to it. John Mitch wasn't very good at magic, nor was he very good in battle, but it appears that his sacrifice of himself to save Sterling had activated something inside of him. The area was swarmed with an immense heat as the blade of the spear now became blunt with the heat energy, and as she tried to block it the spear simply made it's way quickly through it. The blunt ended spear had then struck her, knocking her back. She unleashed her chains once again, but they had spiraled in a torrent towards John Mitch, and as soon as they would have struck him, had propelled away and had been coated with wind, striking through Melanie's legs. She crumpled and fell to the ground with a scream. "Melanie!" cried Ace from inside the other room with Sterling. He raced from the room and surprised the girl by kicking her again, much like he did before but then he rebounded off of the wall with another Hermes' Flying Boots, tackling the girl down. Before he noticed she had flipped him off of her and he kicked off the wall he was flipped into, then punching her multiple times as John Mitch watched on in awe. She then roundhouse kicked him, but he quickly recovered and kicked her upwards a new symbol appearing. "I have been blessed with the power to summon forth Godly and Holy powers as I can summon forth the divinity." he announced as his symbol turned golden. Holy Divinities gather, and cause her to repent for her sins with a holy punch, Ace thought. "Hercules Divine Fist!" and with his words, a golden light formed a fist as he punched through the seal and it knocked the girl into the ceiling as she fell back onto the ground. "Tayler!" cried John Mitch as he ran over to her side. "She is just a little girl, Ace!" "A little girl who nearly killed you, Sterling and Melanie. She's lucky I didn't eliminate her." "I am alright..." she said slowly, getting back to her feet. She then crumpled down into a ball and had begun to cry. "My f-first loss..." "It's okay Tayler," consoled John Mitch. He hugged her. "Promise me you'll give up this crime, and you'll come with me and my friends and help repent for your sins..." "I-I... will..." she smiled through her tears, then slowly falling asleep in her new friend's arms. ---- Soon enough, Ace had healed each of his friends, including the new speedy wind assassin of their group, but he collapsed due to fatigue and finally, all seemed to be at peace. But was it really? Category:Original Story Category:Page made by Monet Category:Armageddon ~ Ragnarok Category:Fanfiction